1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with lens rotation positioning structure, in particular a kind of positioning assembly with excellent wear resistance disposed between the rotatable lens or knob and outer casing so that the lens may be rotated to be concealed or secured at specific angle to facilitate the user of the electronic device in actual operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with technological progress and development, many innovative technologies have been applied to products used in daily lives to bring convenience to people. Computer technology most of all has evolved rapidly in many directions. Aside from enhanced performance, the applications of computer have expanded from simple computer system to all kinds of products, including consumer electronic products. As digital technology replaces the conventional analog technology, consumer electronic products become smaller, lighter and easy to carry (e.g. digital voice recorder replaces tape recorder, digital camera and digital video replace the conventional camera and video camera that use films and tapes). Similarly, the digital data obtained are easy to store, edit and transmit. Taking advantage of the digital technology, many manufacturers develop multi-functional consumer electronic products (e.g. MP3 player that works as a radio, walkman and data storage, and PDA with the functions of handset, digital camera and voice recorder). For picture taking and filming, many mobile phone, voice recorder and PDA, in addition to digital camera and digital video, now come with lens and offer the function of shooting pictures or video recording. Products having either a fixed lens or zoom lens currently available on the market typically have a lens A directly mounted at the front of product and a LCD B at the back (FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B). Such arrangement makes it necessary to provide additionally a protective cover which is easy to be misplaced or an elaborately designed shutter mechanism C to effectively keep lens A from dust or the harm of undue force. On the other hand, in light that the viewfinding angle of lens A is identical to user's angle of viewing the LCD (FIG. 2A), it is difficult for user to see clearly the display on LCD when he tries to take some pictures of special angles. This not only creates inconvenience for the user, it might cause physical discomfort if the user constantly operates the electronic device in stiff and non-ergonomic posture.